


On The Road

by moonshoesangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x04, Facetime, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshoesangel/pseuds/moonshoesangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11X04 reaction fic. Dean sometimes waits until Sam falls asleep to call Cas. To really talk to him. That thing Sam said about having something with someone who understands what they do...well, he's not wrong...</p><p>Warning for mutual masturbation, phone sex, and cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Helllllooooo again. 
> 
> So, 'Baby' was a masterpiece. Everything I was wanting from the beginning to the end. And Castiel, you sweet little muffin...lesbian prison shows were totally what I pictured you first Netflix binge to be...
> 
> Anyway, here's a little something. Fluffy and a little bit sexy ;)

Sam's snores carried out of the cracked window to the back of the Impala where Dean sat on the grass, back leaned against the bumper as he stared up at the sky, elbows resting on his knees. They had chosen a spot far off the beaten path to make their bed for the night and Sam had fallen asleep an hour before. Dean couldn't find it in him to close his eyes. He missed Castiel.

Dean had bitten his tongue earlier in the evening while Sam talked about having something more with someone who understood what they did. He knew Sam knew, but didn't want to talk about it at the time. Hell, he would go as long as possible without talking about it. It wasn't something they discussed, really. It just sort of was what it was. Castiel, one night, just stopped sleeping in his guest bed and started sleeping in Dean's. They took longer to go to sleep each night as they lay and talked, touched, held... it was never labeled or picked apart but Dean liked to think that they were something much more than friends with benefits.

Dean sighed and dug his phone out of his pocket. He opened his gallery and flipped through photos. There weren't many they didn't have to do with hunting- random photos of symbols and articles- but there were a few that were normal. He and Sam standing in front of the Impala, an old photo of Charlie that she sent him from Italy, and the photo of his mother and himself when he was a boy. He found the one he was looking for after a moment- it was a photo he took of himself and Castiel one night while they were lying in bed, shirtless and a little sweaty. He had caught the scrunchy-faced giggle that Castiel had let out when he said the word 'selfie' for the first time in front of Castiel. He laughed about it for five minutes straight and Dean remembered the feeling of Castiel's warm puffs of breath as he buried his face in Dean's neck after the photo. Dean smiled and closed his gallery, finding his contacts list and placing a Facetime call to Castiel.

After a moment, a blur of light popped up on the screen and disappeared. Dean saw the curve of Castiel's ear as he lifted the phone to speak.

"Dean?"

"Cas, it's a video chat," he chuckled. "Just look at the phone."

Castiel's confused face looked down at the screen, then a smile broke across his face. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, you. How's the Netflix marathon going?"

"I'm currently in the middle of a very compelling show about hunters. Buffy?"

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes. "They aren't real hunters, but I gotta say, you got good taste."

"I want to start another show tomorrow. It is about the color orange."

"No, it's not, but I hope you enjoy it," Dean smiled. Castiel gave a sleepy smile back. He was lying on Dean's bed, shirt off and hair a mess. He looked like he hadn't gotten out of the bed all day. It made Dean feel better, though. At least he was resting.

"How is the hunt going?" Castiel rolled over on his back, lifting the phone up to speak.

"I don't know, it's weird. It's nothing we've ever dealt with. We're going to the station tomorrow to talk to the deputy."

"Well, call me as soon as you get his statement and I'll start looking in the library for something-"

Dean shook his head. "I told you to rest."

"And I told you to call me and tell me what to look for," Castiel cocked and eyebrow. Dean gave him a surprised look.

"Look who's getting sassy. My bad, mom, I'll be sure to call you."

"I'm not your mother, Dean," he gave him a confused look. 

"Never mind, babe. You really should be resting, though. Getting your strength back up. We're really gonna need the help when we figure out how to gank the Darkness."

Castiel glanced away momentarily, looking thoughtful. "Yea...you're right."

"What is it? You've got that sad puppy look."

Castiel shook his head. "It's stupid. You have more important things to worry about right now."

"You're important. What's up?" Dean shifted his weight a little, feeling his butt going numb. Castiel turned back over on his side, seeming to prop the phone up on something- the other pillow maybe. It was very reminiscent of the nights he and Castiel would spend lying in bed talking. Maybe that's what he was doing. 

"It's just...I feel so useless right now. And regarding the Darkness, Dean, I don't even know where to start."

"Join the club, Cas. And you are NOT useless," Dean pointed at him. "Don't ever think that."

"I should be helping you," he shook his head. "I should be there."

Dean sighed and leaned his head back against the bumper. "I wish you were here, too."

Castiel gave him a shy glance up before glancing back down at his hand where he was picking at a loose thread on the sheet. "It's really lonely here. This place is too big."

"I'm sorry. You are definitely coming with next time. I didn't realize how much I enjoyed our little nighttime ritual until I didn't have it."

Castiel propped his head up on his hand. "Is that why you called? To continue our nighttime ritual?"

"Maybe," Dean smiled. "I really just needed to see you."

A visible blush rose up Castiel's neck to his cheeks. "You know our nighttime ritual is usually more hands-on."

"Don't remind me," Dean groaned. "I really don't need to be reminded that I'm gonna have to go to bed with a boner tonight."

Castiel laughed and shifted a little, causing the phone to slip a little. Dean could now see more of his chest and stomach, which were lit by the soft lamp light. It was pretty sexy if he had to say so. The TV was still going in the background with the volume turned down, so little flicks of light would occasionally slip over Castiel's torso. "My apologies, then."

"No, no, it's good. Damnit, why are you laying half naked in my bed?"

"I'm not. I'm lying completely naked in your bed," an impish grin crossed Castiel's face and Dean felt a gentle pulse of blood rush south. Sure enough, the blanket slipped a little and Dean could see the top of the curve of Castiel's bare ass. Dean swallowed and readjusted himself a little.

"Damnit, you're gonna kill me."

Castiel smiled and flipped over onto his back, leaving the phone where it was. Dean could see the bottom half of Castiel's face down to his hips, all bare and almost glowing under the lamp. It was gorgeous. Castiel reached up and turned the phone back toward himself. "We could...still have our normal routine."

Dean glanced around quickly and stood up. "Hold on...gotta get somewhere away from the car. Sammy's asleep."

"Don't talk about your brother right now, please, Dean," Castiel jested. "I am lying naked in your bed."

"Ugh, stop talking about it," Dean laughed and walked away from the car toward a cluster of trees. The highway was just on the other side and thank god it was busy. The sound of the cars and trucks driving by masked most of the sound coming from Dean's phone. He turned the volume down just a bit for safe measure. Once he noticed the Impala and road were out of sight he sat down in the crook of a tree and sighed.

"You son of a bitch, you made me walk all the way out in the woods just to jerk off."

Castiel let out a chuckle. "I didn't make you do anything, Dean. You could have just watched me."

Dean then noticed that Castiel's left hand was in his hair- his tell that he was touching himself. Dean groaned and reached down, gripping himself over his jeans. "Lay the phone on the bedside table again, babe. I wanna see you."

Castiel leaned over and propped the phone back up on the lamp, giving Dean a full body shot of Castiel stretched out on his bed, blankets pooled around his knees and his cock half hard resting against his hip. Castiel took himself into his hand and started gently stroking with a loose fist, left hand sliding back up into his hair. Dean quickly unbuttoned his jeans with one hand and slid his hand into his boxers to cup his own balls. 

"Mmm, I wish I could feel you, Cas. I love the way your body feels."

"I love the way your hands feel on me," Castiel smiled, breath a little heavy. He picked up his pace a little and gently squeezing the head on the upstroke. Dean had never quite seen Castiel like this, flirty and teasing. Dean's guess was that he had watched more than just Buffy on Netflix. Dean gripped his cock and slowly started to stroke. It was a little awkward with the position and the fact that he was outside next to a highway, but the sounds Castiel made totally drowned all that out. He was almost...doing it on purpose.

"Damn, Cas, what have you been doing with your alone time?" Dean asked.

"Learning, Dean," Castiel smiled and arched his back a little and cupping his cock and balls, squeezing gently and reaching up to grip the headboard with his free hand. He was putting on a show for Dean. Dean groaned and slid his jeans down further to get a better grip, sticks and acorns biting into his ass. He didn't register it. His brain was beginning to short circuit. 

"Fuck, I wish I was there," Dean quickened his pace. "I would be all over you."

"I would love that," Castiel groaned and resumed his quick, long strokes. "I wanna ride you so bad."

Dean threw his head back against the tree behind him and bucked up into his hand. "Damnit, Cas, that's so hot."

"As soon as you come home, as soon as we get into this room, I'm gonna rip off your clothes and hit my knees."

Dean was floored by the bluntness of the angel but he could see it- Castiel slamming him against the door of his room and tearing open his shirt, hitting his knees and kissing down his belly to his jeans where he was unbuttoning them-

"Fuck," Dean ground out and bit his lip, cumming quickly over his hand. It hit him fast and with little warning. He tried to muffle the sounds he was usually not good at keeping in but the unexpected second wave hit him and he bucked up into his hand again. 

"Mmm, Dean," Castiel cried out and arched his back, cumming over his fist and stomach. Dean took the image in in his blissed out mind, making sure to catch each curve of muscle and drop of come that coated his lover's belly and hand. Castiel's body and face slowly relaxed and his head turned back toward the phone, chest heaving.

"I made a mess," he said simply. Dean gave him a dazed smile and chuckled. 

"You sexy bastard. Where the hell did that come from?"

Castiel shrugged. "I got bored. I found some interesting websites."

"Hope you didn't freeze the computer."

Castiel laughed. "The computer is fine, Dean." 

Dean smiled and leaned his head back, exhausted. "You're incredible."

"So you have told me," Castiel reached over and grabbed their tissues from the bedside table. "A couple of times, if I do recall correctly."

Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Castiel as he cleaned himself up. Something was changing between them. In that moment, through the simple video sex chat they had just had, something was changing. It wasn't the sex, however. It was Castiel. Dean found himself looking at his face, set in concentration as he delicately cleaned up and stood to walk to the trash, his beautiful body on display for Dean. He didn't catcall or bite his lip...he simply took it in. That body and the being that occupied it were beautiful.

"Dean!"

Dean startled, realizing he was still sitting with his pants below his ass on the dirt. He mumbled an apology to Castiel and the angel answered with a look of adorable confusion.

"You ok?"

Dean zipped his pants back up and scooted up against the trunk of the tree. "Yeah, sorry...blanked for a second...can I make a confession?"

Castiel turned over toward the phone, head on the pillow and his hand tucked under his chin. "Sure."

Dean swallowed. "You just...you are amazing."

"You say that every time we-"

"No, not just...that. I mean you are amazing. Your smile, your goofy trenchcoat, you power, your terrible cooking-"

"You're two for four there, Dean," Castiel gave him a grumpy look. "I love my trench coat."

Dean tilted his head a little bit. "You're not...creeped out that I think of you that way?"

"I think you're amazing, too, Dean. Always have," Castiel shrugged. "I've always felt something more for you. I didn't know what exactly, but now...I've been human and have experienced different feelings. I really like you, Dean."

Dean felt his chest swell. That was what he was looking for. Dean wasn't a words guy. Hearing Castiel say it first helped.

"I like you a lot, too, Cas...more than I should."

They held each other's gaze for a moment, like they would if Dean were home, basking in the afterglow like they were now. Dean would have reached up and cupped Castiel's jaw, scooted in close to him and planted a kiss to his lips, feeling a ghost of a smile cut through the kiss. Dean almost did- like a knee-jerk reaction- before remembering they were a few hundred miles apart. 

"I miss you," Castiel said softly, his eyes looking a little heavy. Dean felt his exhaustion hit him as well. 

"I miss you, too, Cas. You need some rest."

"You need rest," Castiel rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I have more Buffy to watch."

Dean let out a chuckle and stood up shakily, butt numb from sitting for so long. He made his way back to the car slowly while Castiel slid on his boxers and crawled back under the covers. He was settled in by the time Dean got back to the car. 

"I gotta change. I'm sticky," Dean said with a grimace.

"Sorry," Castiel gave him a scrunchy face that made Dean's heart swell again. 

"I'm good, babe...it was worth it. I'm gonna go to bed. I'll call you in the morning and let you know what we find out. Hopefully we'll be home in a couple of days."

"I hope so," Castiel replied. "I'll talk to you in the morning. Goodnight, Dean."

Dean kissed his hand and turned it to Castiel. "Goodnight, Cas."

The call ended and Dean felt lighter than air. He leaned back against the car, a dumb grin on his face. He knew he needed to quickly dig out some jeans and change before Sam woke up, but he spent a moment looking up at the sky again, missing his angel.

The next morning as Sam was putting his toothbrush back into the duffle in the trunk, Dean heard him mumble something before shutting it and plopping down in the passenger's seat.

"Dean...there's a pair of cum-stained jeans in the trunk."

Dean swallowed and slowly turned to face him, a guilty look on his face. Sam quirked a smile.

"You talk to Cas last night?"

Dean sighed and looked down at his hands. "Yeah...when did you find out?"

"You guys are as subtle as sledgehammers," Sam clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Let's get this done so you can go see your man."


End file.
